


The Morning Before

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cultural discussion, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian wakes up beside Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Before

Julian was lying in the grass, afternoon sun at his back. He felt safe here; the sun made him feel warm and sluggish, as if he could stay here forever.

Gradually, though, awareness filtered in. He was in bed, it was almost time to get up... and the warmth at his back was Garak. He smiled a little, savouring the memory of last night as he let the last remnants of sleep fall away.

God, he was hard. This wasn't a regular morning erection: he was still aroused from last night. They hadn't had sex, not yet--Garak had scolded him teasingly, pretending to be scandalized by the very thought--but they'd lain naked together, kissing and caressing until it got too intense, then breaking apart and talking about the upcoming Andorian elections or the state of Bajoran theatre until they were ready to start again.

"I still think modern Bajoran theatre is too sentimental about the past," Garak murmured in his ear.

He groaned, still sleepy, and rolled over. His erection grazed Garak's hip; Garak smirked but otherwise pretended not to notice. "Every culture is sentimental about the past."

"And that means we shouldn't criticize it when the sentiment overwhelms useful cultural commentary?"

"You just think it's fun to shock people by defending the Occupation."

"That's hardly the point, Doctor."

"You made your point quite eloquently last night. I just think you're not giving them enough time. The Occupation, the discovery of the wormhole... their culture has undergone enormous upheavals. Their art will probably spend at least the next decade looking back."

"Looking back at an ideal that never really existed. They need to move forward and define who they are now."

Julian sighed and edged closer. "Apparently, who they are now is a people overly sentimental about the past," he murmured, finding Garak's cock with his own and rubbing them together. "Give them time."

Garak kissed him. He opened his mouth and Garak's tongue teased at his, making him moan a little.

"Garak... Garak, I have to get ready for work."

Garak pulled away and smiled at him. "Of course, my dear."

"Will I see you for lunch?"

"Unfortunately not. I'm doing inventory today."

"If we have dinner, is there some chance you'll actually let me come afterwards?"

Garak chuckled. "Form has been satisfied, my dear. I look forward to making love to you this evening."

His voice made Julian want to moan again. Instead, he kissed Garak quickly and headed for the bathroom.

Julian set the sonic shower as high-pitched as he could stand. It had been a long time since he'd wanted to delay gratification, but Garak... he wanted the anticipation.

~~~

At dinner, Garak brought up the damned Andorian elections again, pursuing some point so infuriating that Julian finally accused him of arguing it just to be perverse.

Garak smiled indulgently. "You're utterly charming when you're righteously indignant."

Julian wondered if that was an answer, but then Garak kissed him again.

"Come to bed with me," Garak whispered, and Julian nodded eagerly.

They undressed and then Garak lay on top of him, kissing his throat and his clavicles as he had last night, then slowly moving down his abdomen.

"Spread your legs a little more," Garak said, guiding his thighs apart. He heard Garak opening the lubricant and twitched in anticipation. Then he felt Garak's lips and teeth on his inner thigh, and Garak's slippery hand on his balls.

"God..." He opened his eyes, barely aware that he'd shut them, and saw Garak watching his face.

"You're so lovely like this," Garak breathed. "Thank you for allowing me..."

Julian nodded. "I love you," he said.

He didn't know if that's what Garak wanted to tell him, but the words made Garak smile.

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
